


Old Time's Sake

by pictureswithboxes



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pictureswithboxes/pseuds/pictureswithboxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erza and Mira spar for old time's sake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Time's Sake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sacred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacred/gifts).



Erza watched as Mira stepped into their makeshift arena. It was a friendly fight, no magic, just their fists. Slipping into an easy position, Erza narrowed her eyes and watched her opponent. It was just like when they were kids… except hopefully with less hair pulling and name calling. She could go without that.

“Are you ready, Erza?” Mira asked brightly, falling into position with a grin on her face.

“As I’ll ever be.”

And so they fought, matching each other hit for hit. A few other guild members had come to watch them, including Elfman and Lisanna, who were cheering very loudly for Mira to win. Happy, Carla, and Panther Lily flew above them, making sure that their fight was fair, while Lucy and Gray did their best to restrain Natsu and keep him from joining their fight.

They were both very fast, even without using magic, though it seemed that neither woman was having trouble with keeping up. Erza dodged a punch just in time to see and opening, with one swift kick, she made contact and earned a point. Despite just being kicked in the ribs by her girlfriend, Mira smiled and pecked Erza on the lips before they fell into position again.

“That was a silly mistake.” Mira said brightly as they continued parrying each other’s hits.

“Well, I would say that you are a bit rusty.” Erza replied with a smile.

“You’re awful.” Mira punched at Erza’s stomach.

With great precision, Erza dodged the punch, but before she could correct herself, Mira’s other fist came at her, hitting her square in the jaw. Erza idly noted that Mira’s left hook was still as terrifyingly painful as ever. Though Mira seemed to know that based on the smirk that formed on her face. Erza’s eyes narrowed.

“Last point.” She announced irritably.

Erza Scarlet hated losing. She absolutely hated it. It didn’t matter who it was to, if she was the losing party, she was utterly furious. Gritting her teeth together, Erza took a deep breath, silently telling herself to focus.

They lunged at each other, both seeming to speed up as they fought. Erza dodged and swerved, managing to avoid Mira’s wicked left hook while managing to return each blow. Mira blocked one punch and managed to dodge a kick before hopping back and straightening up.

“You’re still as tough as ever, Erza!” Mira grinned, wiping her brow.

Erza was silent, not moving from her stance.

Just as they were about to exchange more blows, Erza spotted something out of the corner of her eye. It looked incredibly like a ball of fire. With a quick glance around her, she noticed that Natsu had left at some point.

The fireball drew nearer and Erza jumped to dodge it, only for Mira, who seemed focused on something completely different, took the opportunity to kick Erza right in the gut. Erza fell to the ground with wide eyes. The crowd seemed to notice the fireball as well… Everyone but Mira had.

“… Mira wins…” Panther Lily said after a moment.

Mira frowned when she saw a scorch mark on a rock nearby. It was only when Natsu came running over, shouting about being sorry for burning Erza to ash did she understand what had happened. Erza hadn’t moved yet, instead choosing to stare at Mira with wide eyes.

She thought about the look of absolute joy on Mira’s face when she thought she’d won. The way Mira’s smile was so bright that it contested the sun and stars. Her eyes sparkled with joy, and for a split second, Erza wasn’t so upset about losing. A sudden idea formed in Erza’s mind, seeing Mira like that made her sure that she could spend the rest of her life with Mira.

“Are you alright?” Mira asked, walking over to Erza and offering a hand. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t know that Natsu was- I’m so sorry, we can have a rematch.” She frowned and looked at her girlfriend with a furrowed brow. “Why are you smiling?”

Erza took the hand and pulled herself up with a small smile. “I think I want to marry you.” She blurted.

“What?” Mira’s eyes widened and she grabbed Erza’s cheeks, forcing the taller woman to make eye contact. “Do you have a concussion?”

“Not that I know of.” Erza’s brow furrowed as Mira’s fingers started to prod the back and sides of her head, hoping to find a bump or bruise.

“Isn’t it a little early to be saying things like that?” Mira asked, pulling her hands away and looking into Erza’s eyes.

The crowd had left by now, deciding that they’d rather drink than watch the two women make up. Erza sighed and rubbed her jaw, Mira really did have a great left hook. She heard Mira chuckle at the display and couldn’t help but smile back.

“I’m not saying that I want to whisk you away to the cathedral right now.” Erza said calmly, removing her hand from her jaw. “I just think that I want to marry you… someday.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Mira gently cupped Erza’s cheeks before kissing her lightly. “But that’s one of the reasons why I’ll be happy to marry you… in the future.”

“In the future.” Erza nodded, taking a step back and rubbing her jaw again. “This never changed.”

Mira laughed.

“If this bruises, I will be so upset with you.”

 


End file.
